


The Party

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hunt, M/M, Makeup, Mind Games, Multi, Mystery, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a party, A party Loki didn't even want to go to. That where he met the beautiful mysterious stranger, who likes to play mind games. Oh THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dillian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dillian/gifts).



> Ok, so this is the latest Halloween fic ever, so Loki meets Doom at a Halloween party but doesn’t know it’s him and sends him on a wild chase to find out his identity, Enjoy!

Loki was bored. That wasn’t even an understatement, his face even showed how bored he was. His brother had managed to drag him out of Stark Tower to attend a Halloween party hosted by the UN. Since the Avengers were going Loki had to come too; while they were happily mingling with diplomats in utterly ridiculous costumes, Loki sat alone at a table on the far side of the room with a pair of fake cat ears and whiskers drawn on his face. Loki was contemplating sneaking away and walking home when he heard a deep male voice laced with an accent talking to him…

“Not a big fan of these parties?” he said.

“No,” Loki said turning his head to see the person talking to him “I was dragged out the home for some fun.”

“Same,” the man said.

Loki took in his appearance; he was in costume as everyone was, but his look put together better than everyone else’s. His was in long black robes that reach the floor, and over his head was a hood most likely apart of it, but what intrigued Loki was the man’s face. Although he could not see it he could tell that the man was wearing full face makeup, but it was hidden behind the red and black laced fan that the man had covering his face with recently black painted nails.

Loki then pulled out a chair next to him and asked “Would you like to sit?”

“Thank you,” the man said sitting down but not lowering his fan.

“So what are you supposed to be,” Loki asked.

“Well where I’m from my people call it ‘ ** _gyönyörű halál’_** ,” He said.

Loki cocked his head to the side and said “Beautiful death?”

“Yes,” The man said “From the day of the dead festival.”

The man then proceeded to lower the fan so Loki could look at the makeup. The man was basically a sugar skull, he had hollow cheek bones that must have been contoured, the black and white face paint blended together beautifully to make his eyes look hollowed out, he had   an intricate spider web on his forehead and the rest of his face was decorated with squiggly lines and dots, but his eyes were a very vivid blue that would have bore into Loki’s skull if the man hadn’t cast his eyes downwards.

“Wow,” Loki said “You’re right your makeup is beautiful.”

The man gave him a small smile, and he said “I’m glad that skulls can’t blush.”

Loki then smiled and said “Well at least you took the time to get your makeup just right, I just slapped on what I had.”

“Don’t feel too bad,” the man said “At least you attempted to blend in, I spend 5 hours trying to get the makeup right.”

“Really,” Loki asked.

“Yeah,” the man said “I’m wearing three layers of white face paint with setting powder so it doesn’t rub off.”

Loki and the mysterious man talked through the night, and as soon as the clock stuck midnight, the man grabbed his fan and said “Thank you for the distraction for this god awful party, but I miss be going.”

Loki stood up and asked “Can I see you again?”

The man pause before putting something in Loki’s hand and said “Just follow the white rabbit.”

Loki looked down to see a napkin folded in his hand, when he look back up to asked the man what he meant, he was gone. Loki blinked before he heard a familiar voice call him…

“Loki!” Bruce Banner said walking up to him “Hey, there you are we’re leaving.”

“Oh,” Loki said a little dazed.

Bruce then looked him up and down before asking “Are you ok?”

“I believe so,” Loki said following him.

                                                               *o*O*o*

Loki was in his room staring at the folded napkin in his hand, before he heard a knock on his room door. He quickly hide the napkin under his pillow and said “Come in.”

Thor then walked in the room and said “Brother, would you like to come and join us, we are about the watch horror movies.”

“I’m good actually,” Loki said “I’m just a little tired, but have fun.”

Thor nodded before exiting the room, Loki brought out the fold napkin once he stared at it before carefully unfolding it to find a set of numbers. Loki raised an eyebrow at it and mumbled to himself “I’ll figure it out tomorrow.” Before turning over and going to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright the first chapter is done of this fic, more to come when I have time.  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
